moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Remnant of Lordaeron
|Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Base: |Row 7 info = Easthaven |Row 8 title = Links: |Row 8 info = Website Forum Post Armory Link |Row 9 title = Status: |Row 9 info = }} The Remnant of Lordaeron is a collection of orders and civilians brought together by a shared background from the country of Lordaeron. Founded in 35 L.C., the order did not gain traction or popularity until the tail end of the year when Bishop Niklos Adamant of the Church of the Holy Light took the organization under his wing. Its structure comprises orders founded to serve different purposes; i.e., a Chapter for Paladins and a mercenary company for sellswords. Their numbers consist, unsurprisingly, of Lordaeronians -though there are rare cases of other races in the Remnant. Currently, the Remnant's are based out of Easthaven neighboring Tyr's Hand. History Founding In the beginning, Highlord Anastarian and his Knights of Lordaeron had withdrawn from their refuge in Stromgarde and began a migration to the city of Tyr’s Hand. Along the way they encountered many hardships and by the time the Knights arrived at Tyr’s Hand, Anastarian had taken a near-fatal blow and most of his Knights were eradicated except for many civilians. Niklos Adamant received the Knights and be given leadership, and thus reformed the Knights into the Remnant of Lordaeron. With the focus being more on civilian life and dedication to the old ways of Lordaeron, the Remnant swiftly became popular with many people flocking over to join the order and cast the stones that set the reformed organization on its path. The structure was made with independent orders founded by members with a common purpose, and less on hierarchy and military ranks. The first order was the Paladin Chapter, and the founding Highlord was Geraniden Pentagast. The first and the largest, the Chapter remained steadfast in popularity going forward and earn its prominence. Other attempts at smaller orders were made but did not hold on long, fading into distant memory. It was in the spring of 37 L.C. that Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd introduced himself and his people, the Mynydd, to Niklos Adamant and express an interest in affiliating with the Remnant. Swelling the organization’s numbers, the Remnant gained more traction and strength. Another order, The Hollowguard, was founded by Caricias Telrenn with a focus on Knights of the Ebon Blade at this time. It was with the constant absence and eventual resignation of Geraniden from the Remnant’s Paladin Chapter that caused a stagnation within the organization for a short while, but soon new numbers flooded the Remnant and with them promising members who helped the Remnant find its feet. Bradian MacKay, formerly of the League of Lordaeron, ended up becoming Highlord of the Remnant’s Paladin Chapter and have a plethora of Knights to command. Shortly after, Anton Vukanovic formed the mercenary order of The Bloodhounds, and The Hollowguard under Caricias also gained a bolster in numbers. Wars of the North At the tail end of Spring, the Remnant began a long war against a demonic cult known as the ‘Cult of the Burning March’. The cult ended up taking over key locations in the Plaguelands, with their main base being a town called ‘Lerwick’, originally controlled by the Argent Crusade. Months passed of the bloody conflict, with an intermission to deal with another cult focused on Old Gods, but the Remnant ended up victorious over the demonic cult. Granted a brief respite, the Remnant - along with the rest of Azeroth - turned their eyes to the growing green horizon that heralded the Burning Legion’s return and prepare themselves accordingly. Deploying to Stormheim for various agendas, they would fight against Vrykul, cultists, and even the Forsaken; taking part in the Shadows of Valor Conflict. They would remain in Stormheim for the rest of October and November until they returned back home to the Eastern Kingdoms. Resting for the months of December and January as they grew their numbers and rested, the Mynydd would face gradual civil conflicts among themselves. With all options being exhausted, the month of February would lead into the Mynydd Civil War, with the Remnant of Lordaeron siding with Llewellan ap Gruffudd and his forces. The combined Mynydd-Remnant forces proved victorious over the rebels, and at last, found peace and rest from the constant stream of wars and battles. Mynydd The Mynydd, a group of people hailing from the mountainous western part of Tirisfal were introduced to the Remnant by their intrepid Arglwydd, Llewellan Ap Gruffudd. These people had remained isolated from the rest of Lordaeron throughout much of history, developing a unique culture and identity distinct from their neighbors. Speaking a tongue foreign to those of Lordaeron, and following beliefs equally so, they nevertheless aiding the Remnant time and again with aid being extended reciprocally such as the Mynydd Invasion of Stormheim or the Mynydd Civil War. The Arglwydd disappeared shortly after the conclusion of the Civil War and the death of his retainer Iorweth. Currently, the Mynydd are recovering under the leadership of the Council of Hynafs. Until the Arglwydd or a bastard child of the House of Dyfed is found, the elected Hynafs will lead the Mynydd. This has caused the Mynydd to remain in the refuge and stop all preparations for retaking the Vale. As a result, a large amount of youthful Mynydd has picked up their swords and started traveling the world. At the same time, retainers and friends alike are currently searching for the Arglwydd across Azeroth to as of yet no avail. As Mynydd adventurers filtered out across the world, tales of a knight clad in crimson armor have surfaced. This figure has been said to have appeared after the deaths of those who opposed the Arglwydd during the Civil War as well as among the battlefields that Mynydd adventurers find themselves in, encouraging and commanding those present. Rumors abound as to the identity and authenticity of the figure, it is Iorweth ap Aneiran or Drystan ap Bronwyn reborn, others say it is, in fact, Llewellan ap Gruffudd who has been blessed with the touch of dragons. Others say Sirona has come to deliver the Mynydd back into the Vale and rule as God-Queen. None know for certain, for it is said as quickly as they appear so too do they vanish. Easthaven In the peacetime that followed, the Mynydd would become spread thin with the missing Arglwydd, Llewellan ap Gruffudd and the Remnant would undergo some changes - chiefly the reformation of the Paladin Chapter to a more broader and inclusive Holy Order, and the founding of the Archivum of Tyr's Hand. New names came to the Remnant, and some old ones faded. Yet, the Lordaeron order was determined to endure. Set on the idea of building a new settlement for Lordaeron, the Remnant began to scout out a hidden and forgotten vale located north of Tyr's Hand in the mountains. Infested with perils and oddities, it would take months for the Remnant to properly clean out the vale and eradicate any lingering threats within it. By the end of the Fall of 38 L.C., the ground had been broken for the construction of the new settlement - and with it new beginnings. It was not long before a militia order was founded for it, making the Militia the official third order of the Remnant in its current state. Current Status The Remnant's are back in Lordaeron, primarily Eastweald, working to recover artifacts and help keep the lands safe from further harm. ''See Relics of Old and Blood Shall Rise. Divisions Holy Order Leader: '''Niklos Adamant Reformed from the old Paladin Chapter within the Remnant. The difference between the Holy Order and its prior Silver Hand incarnation is that the ranks have been opened to all who hold the Holy Light as their faith and wish to take up arms in its name to defeat enemies as they come. Archivum '''Leader: Tistan Riverwind The Archivum, founded before the Second War, primarily consisted of churchly monastics who vehemently believed in the keeping of historical records. In the times preceding written history, there were bards. These bards would go from town to town often passing news, stories, myths, and legends through song and ballad. As time drew on and the quill met parchment to form letters and words, bards began to write down these ballads and a system of information passed more unilaterally. From the bard, we learned the significance of keeping records, drawing on the belief that the public should always have access to knowledge for a knowledgeable public can be more ready to make informative decisions. As a bridge between the church’s library and public office, the Archivum at Tyr’s Hand has been through several iterations and many ‘Grand Masters.’ Today, the Archivum is being rebuilt to its former glory with the reallocation of many relics and manuscripts thought lost to time and war. Easthaven Militia Leader: Myrras Steelfell Founded in the need for an organized defense for the settlement of Easthaven, serving as the primary military bulk of the Remnant of Lordaeron. Composed of soldiers, rangers, mages, and other militant forces, it is a force to be reckoned with and trained to defend their homeland from any would-be threats. It operates on a loose military structure, with more importance placed on training and strength than procedures. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Guilds